Crunch Bandicoot
Crunch Bandicoot is the supporting protagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures" and a member of Team Bandicoot. Voices * Yuji Kishii (Japanese) * Kevin Michael Richardson (English) * Gerardo Reyero (Latin America Spanish) * Javier Fernández-Peña (Castilian Spanish) * Biel Pera (Catalan) * Patrick Borg (French) * Yves Corbeil (Canadian French) * Tayfun Bademsoy (German) * Marco Balbi (Italian) * José Jorge Duarte (Portuguese) * Márcio Simões (Brazilian Portuguese) * Zhān Ghóng-Míng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * Wáng Kǎi (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * Goo Ming-Wa (Cantonese Chinese; As Jerry Goo) * Han Bo-Kyeon (Korean) * Janne Linnebjerg (Danish) * Frans Limburg (Dutch) * Ewert Ljusberg (Swedish) * Jóhann Sigurðarson (Icelandic) * Erik Hivju (Norwegian) * Akkhaphon Sapphaya-achin (Thai; As A. Sapphaya-achin) * Aleksandr Borisov (Russian) * Jacek Czyż (Polish) * Veeti Kallio (Finnish) * Attila Dolmány (Hungarian) * Stamátis Kraounákis (Greek) * Eran Mor (Hebrew) * Nidal Hammadi (Arabic) Story Descriptions Crunch Bandicoot is a male red brown furred bandicoot with red brown fur, a peach underbelly, a mechanical right arm and hand, and wearing a silver armored armband on his left shoulder, a black belt with a silver buckle, green and black camouflage pants, and black boots. Personality Episode Appearances Season 1 * Teleportation Freaks * Tommy Missile Rampage * A New Ally in Need * Geshundfight * Techno-Teacher’s Pet * Party Time * The Satellite Swipe * Winter Flame * Foul Ball * Facts of the Case * Cortex's Base Part 1 * Cortex's Base Part 2 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Bay * The Ploy's the Thing * Who Framed Cale Goldsmith? * Bee-Jeweled * The Good Blind, the Bad Deaf, and the Ugly Mute * Haunted Carnival * Cruisin' the Blue * Crash Grand Prix * Like Mother, Like Witherspoon * Crystal Clear Gem * Like Father, Like Witherspoon * The Cortex Scheme * Super Crash Season 2 * Dingodile and Tiny in Love * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * East Canyon of the Dead * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember (Flashbacks only) * Spinful of Memories Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Spy Thieves with Hearts of Gold * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies * Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants